


Tossing and Turning

by star54kar



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Fade to Black, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Sharing a Bed, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: While on a mission to help fortify Tenebrae during the World of Ruin, Prompto finds himself sharing a bed with Ravus. To say that he is nervous about it is an understatement.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Tossing and Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 with the combined prompts of "You're keeping me awake", There Was Only One Bed, and Too Close for Comfort.

Noct had been gone for about a year and the world had gone to hell. Precious few hours of daylight remained in the course of a day, only an hour or two at most, and there was so much to do in that short time to try and fortify their defenses. It wouldn’t be long before there was no daylight left at all, and they needed to be ready for it.

Prompto had traveled to Tenebrae to assist with the preparations there, while Ignis and Gladio remained in Lucis to continue their own preparations. Brighter lights needed to be installed at the border to better defend Tenebrae from the increasing onslaught that was weakening their outer territory. There was a significant amount of daemonic activity in that region, considering its proximity to Nifflhiem. While daemons lurked everywhere in the darkness, there wasn’t much of Nifflhiem’s population that had escaped. 

Ravus had accompanied Prompto to a small safehouse in the outer region, where they were trying to rest before continuing on their mission. Unfortunately, their accommodations were far too close for comfort. There was only one bed in the cramped space that was little more than the size of a closet. Prompto did his best to stop fidgeting, but he tended to move around a lot when he was nervous. 

He shifted in the bed again, tossing and turning in his effort to find a comfortable position that he could stay in. How could he not be nervous? He was sharing a bed with Ravus Nox Fleuret. Brother of the late Oracle, leader of Tenebrae, and one of the most beautiful men that Prompto had ever laid his eyes on. 

“Must you persist in moving around so much? You’re keeping me awake,” complained the man in question. 

“Sorry,” Prompto babbled. “I don’t mean to. I don’t really have a lot of control over it. It just sort of well...happens...when I’m nervous.”

“Well what would ease your nerves then?” Ravus asked curtly. “We both need to sleep if we are to be successful in our task.”

Stern demeanor aside, Prompto knew that Ravus was a kind man. He just wasn’t all that used to showing that side of himself. Decades raised under the heel of the Empire had certainly taken its toll, and yet for all their efforts they'd never managed to stamp out his heart completely. 

“Sorry,” Prompto repeated again. “Maybe I should sleep on the floor.”

He started to get up to do just that but halted in his tracks when Ravus touched his arm gently with his good hand. 

“There is no need for that,” Ravus said quietly. “Tossing and turning aside, I am grateful for your company.”

“Really?” Prompto asked. He could feel the heat of his blush burning at his cheeks and only hoped the dark of the room was enough to conceal it.

“Yes, really,” Ravus huffed. “I just said so. I am not in the habit of saying things I don’t mean.”

“Sorry,” Prompto babbled. “Of course you do...err I mean you don't. It's just that I’m nobody, and you’re you and…”

He was shocked into silence as Ravus surged forward and claimed his mouth in a kiss. Despite being taken by surprise, Prompto recovered quickly and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

When they parted, Ravus smiled softly at Prompto and commented, “I see there is a way to quiet you after all. I wonder if there is also a way to get you to lay still?”

Smirking at the teasing for what it was, with renewed confidence, Prompto suggested, “I suppose you could try to tire me out.”

Ravus leaned in much slower this time as he claimed another kiss, and as their lips connected for the second time, they conveyed the promise that Ravus was going to try his best to do exactly as Prompto suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
